deulonderfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Escepticisme científic
L'escepticisme científic, també dit escepticisme racional o, a vegades, investigació escèptica, és una postura epistemològica en què hom qüestiona la veracitat d'afirmacions mancades d'una prova empírica. Generalment, un escèptic científic es dedica a examinar críticament afirmacions i teories que considera alienes a la ciència convencional. Característiques Igual com un científic, l'objectiu d'un escèptic científic consisteix a establir quines són les afirmacions basades en l'experimentació i en el principi de falsabilitat, i quines les que es basen només en la fe, anècdotes o en afirmacions no sotmeses a la falsabilitat. Els escèptics dirigeixen les seves crítiques vers afirmacions que consideren implaussibles, dubtoses o clarament contradictòries amb la ciència. Per això, a diferència dels científics, no es dediquen pas a investigar en la verificació o falsació d'hipòtesis creades pels estudiosos de la seva disciplina científica. Els escèptics no afirmen pas que les afirmacions sobre fets inusuals hagin de ser rebutjades automàticament a priori sinó que argumenten que les afirmacions sobre fenòmens paranormals o anòmals han de ser examinades críticament i que aquesta mena d'afirmacions requereixen una prova molt concloent abans de ser admeses, és a dir, l'escèptic mai no es considera en l'obligació o en la necessitat de demostrar que determinades afirmacions són falses, és qui fa una afirmació qui n'ha de provar la veracitat; l'escèptic es limita a considerar si l'afirmació ha estat provada o no. La crítica dels escèptics s'acostuma a dirigir contra l'astrologia, la ufologia, la percepció extrasensorial, la parapsicologia, fets que qualifiquen de pseudociència Des d'un punt de vista científic, les teories es jutgen sobre diferents criteris com ara la falsabilitat, el principi de la Navalla d'Occam i la capacitat d'explicació, com també el nivell en què les seves prediccions concorden amb els resultats dels experiments. Un cert escepticisme és una part del mètode científic, així per exemple, un resultat experimental no es considera acceptat fins que es mostra repetible. Els perills de la pseudociència L'escepticisme és una aproximació a afirmacions estranyes o inusuals en què, no havent-hi proves concloents, és millor el dubte que la creença. Aquest és un principi personal que no implica pas que els escèptics hagin de pretendre convertir la gent a les seves creences. Així, la pregunta és que quin és el perill del pensament màgic i de la pseudociència. Plató considerava una noble tasca alliberar una persona de la seva ignorància malgrat la seva resistència inicial. Els escèptics moderns tracten aquesta qüestió de diferents maneres. Així, James Randi sovint es centra en la qüestió del frau, assenyalant, a partir de casos demostrats, com alguns promotors de pràctiques pseudocientífiques hi guanyen diners, tot i ser secretament conscients que són falses. Alguns crítics de les medicines alternatives assenyalen els mals consells donats per practicants poc qualificats, els quals poden provocar greus problemes de salut o, fins i tot, la mort. Richard Dawkins assenyala la religió com a font de violència i considera el creacionisme com una amenaça contra la biologia; també hi ha escèptics contraris a les noves sectes i religions perquè es basen en suposats miracles obrats pel líder del grup, com també critiquen algunes creences per trobar-les extravagants o irracionals. L'ideal dels escèptics seria aconseguir que cadascú pogués basar les seves idees i creences en proves més que no pas en cap tipus d'autoritat, escèptica o del tipus que sigui. Escèptics famosos * Isaac Asimov * Banachek, participant en el Project Alpha. * Stephen Barrett especialista en la crítica a les medicines alternatives, webmaster de Quackwatch. * Susan Blackmore parapsicóloga, escriptora i conferenciant. * Robert Todd Carroll, autor del Skeptic's Dictionary i de la web que hi va associada. * Milbourne Christopher, cofundador del CSICOP. * Richard Dawkins zoòleg, autor del Gen egoista, dedicat a l'estudi de l'evolució en la biologia; s'ha distingit per la seva oposició a l'ensenyament del creacionisme i de les teories del disseny intel·ligent a les escoles del Regne Unit i dels Estats Units d'Amèrica * Daniel Dennett filòsof americà, Professor Austin B. Fletcher de Filosofia, i co director del Centre d'Estudis Cognitius a la universitat de Tuft *'Ann Druyan' divulgadora científica i actual directora de la Planetary Society. Druyan és la vídua de Carl Sagan. * Kendrick Frazier, Editor del Skeptical Inquirer * Martin Gardner matemàtic, col·laborador de la revista Scientific American. * Ben Goldacre, autor de la columna Bad Science al diari britànic''The Guardian. * 'Sven Ove Hansson, professor de filosofia a l'Institut Reial de Tecnologia de Suècia. * '''Douglas Hofstadter, investigador en ciència cognitiva i intel·ligència artificial, guanyador d'un Premi Pulitzer i col·laborador ocasional del Scientific American, és membre de la The Skeptics Society. * Harry Houdini, examinà l'esperitisme i els poders de les mèdiums * Ray Hyman, investigador en Parapsicologia * Penn Jillette i Teller, integrants del duo de prestigiditadors Penn & Teller. *'Philip J. Klass', estudiós d'ufologia * Paul Kurtz, fundador del CSICOP. * Joe Nickell, invertigador de fenòmens paranormals *'James Oberg', ufòleg escèptic * Robert L. Park, professor de física, divulgador científic i autor del llibre Voodoo Science. *'Philip Plait', astrònom americà creador de la web Bad Astronomy. *'Jon Donnis', estudiós britànic de fets paranormals, autor de la webBad Psychics * Basava Premanand editor de la revistaIndian Skeptic i president del CSICOP de l'Índia. * Benjamin Radford, director editorial del Skeptical Inquirer. * James Randi prestidigitador i crític de la pseudociència; un dels seus principals objectes de crítica són els pretesos poders paranormals d'Uri Geller * Carl Sagan, astrònom americà pioner en l'estudi d'exobiologia i promotor de la recerca d'intel·ligència extraterrestre, així com divulgador científic amb la seva sèrie televisiva i el seu llibre Cosmos. També fundà la Planetary Society, ara dirigida per la seva vídua Ann Druyan. És autor del llibre The Demon Haunted World: Science as a Candle in the Dark dedicat a promoure l'escepticisme científic entre el que ell considerava un públic perillosament massa crèdul * Eugenie Scott antic director executiu del National Center for Science Education (NCSE) crític del creacionisme i del seu brot, el disseny intel·ligent. * Robert Sheaffer, UFO investigator. * Michael Shermer fundador de The Skeptics Society, i editor de la seva revista''Skeptic Magazine, i també col·laborador de la columna ''Skeptic del Scientific American column Skeptic. * Marcello Truzzi, primer editor del Skeptical Inquirer. Organitzacions escèptiques * ARP – Sociedad para el Avance del Pensamiento Crítico * Argentina Skeptics * Asociación Racional Escéptica de Venezuela * Association for Skeptical Enquiry * Association for Rational Thought * Association for the Rational Investigation of the Paranormal * associació d'escèptics danesa * Association Francaise pour l'Informacion Scientifique * Australian Skeptics * Ateus de Catalunya * BadPsychics * Baton Rouge Proponents of Rational Inquiry and Scientific Methods * Bay Area Skeptics * Bihar Buddhiwadi Samaj * Biuletyn Sceptyczny * Carolina Skeptics * Central Iowa Skeptics * Central New York Skeptics * Center for Inquiry Transnational * klub skeptiků Sisyfos (Club Sísif d'escèptics txecs) * Comitato Italiano per il Controllo delle Affermazioni sul Paranormale * Círculo Escéptico * China Association for Science and Technology * Chinese Skeptics Circle * Comité Belge pour l'Investigation Scientifique des Phénomènes Réputés Paranormaux * Comite de Investigaciones de lo Paranormal lo Seudocientifico y lo irracional * Comitato Italiano per il Controllo delle Affermazioni sul Paranormale * for Skeptical Inquiry,(anteriorment Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal)(CSICOP) * Dakshina Kannada Rationalist Association (Índia) * Dravidar Kazhagam * East Bay Skeptics Society * European Council of Skeptical Organisations * Federation of Indian Rationalist Associations * Föreningen Vetenskap och Folkbildning (Suècia) * Gesellschaft zur wissenschaftlichen Untersuchung von Parawissenschaften (Alemanya) * Gesellschaft für Anomalistik (Alemanya) * Great Lakes Skeptics * Hong Kong Skeptics * Houston Association for Scientific Thinking * Escèptics d'Hongria * Independent Investigations Group * Indiana Skeptics * Indian Skeptic * Indian Rationalist Association * Iniciativa para la Promoción del Pensamiento Crítico * Irish Skeptics Society * Institute for African Ecology and Philosophy * Inquiring Skeptics of Upper New York * Israel Skeptics Society * James Randi Educational Foundation * Japan Anti-Pseudoscience Activities Network * Escèptics del Japó * Kansas City Committee for Skeptical Inquiry * Kazakhastan Commission for Investigation of Anomalous Phenomena * Kentucky Association of Science Educators and Skeptics * Korea PseudoScience Awareness * Laboratoire de Zététique Faculté des Sciences, Parc Valrose, Nice * Manitoba Skeptics * Maharashtra Superstition Irradication Committee * Mexican Association for Skeptical Research * Midwest Committee for Rational Inquiry * Minnesota Skeptics * Montana Rationalists and Skeptics Network * National Capital Area Skeptics * National Council Against Health Fraud * New England Skeptical Society * New Mexicans for Science & Reason * New York Area Skeptics * New Zealand Skeptics * North Texas Skeptics * Observatoire Zététique * Ontario Skeptics * Opção Racional * Oregonians for Rationality * Paranormal e Pseudociência em exame * Paranormal Investigating Committee of Pittsburgh * Philadelphia Association for Critical Thinking * Prociencia * Rational Examination Association of Lincoln Land * Rationalist International * Rationalists of East Tennessee * Richard Dawkins Foundation for Reason and Science * Rocky Mountain Skeptics * Sacramento Organization for Rational Thinking * Sacramento Skeptics Society * San Diego Association for Rational Inquiry * Sceptical Investigations * Science and the Paranormal * Sceptiques du Quebec * Science and Rationalists' Association of India * Skepchick International * South Shore Skeptics * St. Kloud ESP Teaching Investigation Committee * SOCRATES * Sri Lanka Rationalist Association * Stichting Skepsis * Studiekring voor Kritische Evaluatie van Pseudo-wetenschap en het Paranormale * Tampa Bay Skeptics * The Finnish Association of Skeptics * The Skeptics Society * The Society for Sensible Explanations * Union Rationaliste * West Virginians for Science and Reason * Western New York Skeptics Webs escèptiques *Escèptics *Skeptic and Related Websites *Organitzacions escèptiques *Enllaços escèptics *Skeptic Planet Deulonder 13:39, abr 8, 2010 (UTC) Categoria:Escepticisme